


The 'In Love with Alexander Hamilton' Support Group

by hercdotmulligan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I don't know, Multi, Or Is It?, Unrequited Love, i have no plan just writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hercdotmulligan/pseuds/hercdotmulligan
Summary: Everyone is hopelessly in love with Alexander Hamilton while he remains blissfully unaware, so they decide to create a group chat to lament in the anguish of unrequited love together.





	1. Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> since I'm too busy to do serious writing for the next month or so, I thought I'd make this so I can keep writing the characters just when I have little bits of time.

**John:** ALEX ALMOST SAW THE CHAT

 **Angelica:** JOHN!!!

 **Angelica:** do you forget the second sacred rule of this chat???

 **John:** no,, it was an accident ok

 **Angelica:** do i need to remind you of our sacred rules

 **John:** No

 **Laf:** NO

 **Eliza:** We already know the rules Angie

 **Angelica:** Number one: what’s said in this chat stays in this chat

 **John:** angelica seriously we could all recite these in our sleep

 **Laf:** We don’t need how you say... constant reminders

 **Angelica:** Number two: Alex doesn’t find out about this EVER

 **John:** Laf I swear to god if you use how you say one more time i will come over and fight you

 **Angelica:** Number three: if one of us starts dating Alex, the rest of us will be nothing but supportive

 **Angelica:** guys…

 **Angelica:** where are you all?

 **Angelica:** SPEAK TO ME

 **Eliza:** I think they’re ignoring you Angie

 **Angelica:** :/

 **Angelica:** tell them to come back

 **Angelica:** Eliza!!

 **Angelica:** not you too :(

-

 **Herc:** Hey, this chat seems suspiciously quiet…

 **Angelica:** they’re all ignoring me

 **Herc:** did you start listing the rules again?

 **Angelica:**...

 **Angelica:** John almost broke one!!

 **John:** hey it wasn’t my fault

 **Angelica:** oh so now you talk

 **Herc:** what happened exactly?

 **John:** we were just hanging out like two totally hetero bros

 **Laf:** John we all know both you and Alexander are both very not-hetero

 **John:** WELL we were hanging out and my phone was on the table then it buzzed and ALEX PICKED IT UP

 **John:** so I snatched it out of his hand

 **John:** then he wouldn’t stop asking what I was trying to hide

 **John:** I think he’s now convinced i have a secret boyfriend or crush

 **John:** thank god he doesn’t realise it’s him

 **John:** i have a feeling he’s not gonna stop pestering me until i tell him

 **Laf:** he is how you say,, non-stop

 **John:** LAF

 **Angelica:** he’s right, you’re going to need a plan

 **John:** ughhhh the things I do to protect you guys

 **Herc:** you’re protecting yourself too

 **John:** PLANS give me ideas guys

 **Herc:** run away from society and never talk to anyone again

 **John:** Herc’s idea is sounding pretty great right now….

 **Eliza:** tell him the truth

 **John:** oh hi Eliza and also NO YOU’RE FIRED

 **Eliza:** rude

 **Angelica:** just say you like someone else

 **John:** right yeah how did i not think about that

 **Angelica:** because you’re dumb

 **John:** rude :(

 **John:** ok so if we’re going for Angelica’s plan who?

 **Laf:** moi

 **John:** what?

 **Laf:** well I am clearly the most beautiful here,, except perhaps Eliza but you’re too gay for that

 **Eliza:** <3

 **Laf:** who wouldn’t fall for me?

 **Herc:** can’t argue with that

 **John:** herc… do you have something to tell us…

 **Angelica:** I’m with John. Have you been harbouring some secret feelings for our Laf..?

 **Herc:** no

 **Herc:** that’s not the issue here

 **Herc:** I like Alex you know that

 **Angelica:** hmmm… getting defensive…

 **Eliza:** stop teasing him!

 **Herc:** what she said

 **Angelica:** ;)

 **Eliza:** >:(

 **Angelica:** fine… John’s gonna tell Alex he likes Laf, issue solved, this chat remains a closely guarded secret

 **Laf:** great!

 **John:** ok this better not backfire on me

 **John:** wish me luck guys

 **Eliza:** good luck

 **Herc:** good luck

 **Laf:** bonne chance

 **Angelica:** one more thing

 **Angelica:** JOHN

 **Angelica:** next time you’re with Alex put the chat on mute

 **John:** yeah alright I’m sorry,, I won’t do it again

 **Angelica:** Promise?

 **John:** I promise

 **Angelica:** well good luck then


	2. New Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new person joins the chat :)

**John:** Mission successful

 **Herc:** I figured as much when Alex sent me a text asking if I knew who Laf liked

 **John:** oh shit we didn’t think about that, now he’s gonna be pestering Laf

 **Laf:** Don’t worry mon ami, I know how to deal with him

 **John:** anyways after i told him I liked laf I asked him who he liked

 **John:** he went super red, stuttered for a bit and somehow changed the topic

 **John:** which means HE LIKES SOMEONE

 **John:** and we gotta find out who it is

 **Angelica:** ooohh a new mission

 **Angelica:** Ok, we’ve got to play this carefully. He can’t find out we’re working together

 **Angelica:** Ideas people, we need to brainstorm

 **Herc:** how about relentless pestering, give him a taste of his own medicine

 **Laf:** all pretend to like someone else and wait until he gets jealous

 **John:** but what if it’s not someone in the group?

 **Laf:** I did not think about that possibility

 **Herc:** who else is it gonna be? Jefferson? Burr? Madison? Peggy?

 **Herc:** omg what if it’s Peggy

 **Angelica:** never

 **Herc:** that’s rude, how would she feel is she knew you said that

 **Angelica:** relieved probably

 **John:** yeah Angelica’s right

 **John:** back to planning

 **John:** what if we cut off his coffee supply until he told us

 **Angelica:** now we’re talking

 **Angelica:** but how would we achieve that?

 **Eliza:** Come on guys, we all know there’s no way any of us can get Alex to tell us something if he doesn’t want to.

 **Eliza:** We should move onto more important things

 **Eliza:** Such as how would you all feel if another person joined this chat?

 **John:** WHAT

 **Laf:** there’s another of us?

 **John:** WHO??

 **Eliza:** my friend, Maria Lewis, used to be dating that dickbag Reynolds

 **Eliza:** you’d all love her

 **John:** oh I think I know who that is

 **John:** she’s in love with Alex too?

 **Eliza:** yep

 **John:** god how did this happen to so many of us

 **Angelica:** I ask myself that every day

 **Laf:** well how you say,, the more the merrier,

 **Eliza:** All in favour of adding her?

 **Angelica:** yes

 **Laf:** oui

 **John:** hell yes

 **Herc:** yes

_Eliza added Maria to the group_

**Eliza:** Everyone say hi to Maria

 **Herc:** Hi!

 **Angelica:** Hiiii

 **John:** Welcome to hell

 **Laf:** Bonjour <3

 **Eliza:** JOHN

 **Maria:** Hi everyone

 **Maria:** I can’t tell you how happy I was when Eliza told me I wasn’t the only one

 **Herc:** Yep, suffering with friends is a whole lot better than suffering alone

 **John:** soooo tell us how you fell for him ;)

 **Maria:** a couple of months back I had a one night stand with him and he and eliza have been helping me get away from my abusive ex. The whole feelings thing just seemed to come from there

 **John:** HOLY SHIT YOU’VE HAD SEX WITH ALEX

 **John:** was it good?

 **Eliza:** John stop being creepy

 **John:** right yeah sorry

 **Maria:** it’s ok

 **Maria:** it was good, but that’s all you’re getting

 **Angelica:** wait does Maria know the rules yet?

 **Laf:** please no not again

 **Eliza:** don’t worry, I told her all of them before I added her

 **Angelica:** oh

 **Laf:** thank god

 **Maria:** there’s just three right? What’s said here stays here, don’t tell Alex and support each other

 **Eliza:** yep :D

 **Herc:** she’s already part of the squad

 **Herc:** I hope your welcome was adequate

 **Maria:** it was thank you, you all seem pretty great

 **Laf:** we are <3

 **John:** just wait until we won’t stop talking and annoy you so much you’ll start hating us

 **Maria:** that’s not going to happen

 **Angelica:** yeah we’re all in love with Alex here, you can’t exactly get more talking than that

 **John:** true

 **Maria:** I should go and do something more productive now, it was nice meeting you all

 **John:** she’s too organised we need to kick her out guys

 **Maria:** hey!

 **John:** jk, it was nice meeting you

 **Maria:** you too, bye!

 **Angelica:** byee!


	3. The Bet

**Angelica:** guyyyss I’m bored

 **Angelica:** want to play a little game?

 **Eliza:** depends, what kind of game?

 **Angelica:** one in which we bet on who can make Alex blush first

 **Maria:** oohh this sounds like it could be fun

 **John:** yep I’m down

 **Eliza:** no that’s mean, we can’t tease him like that

 **Angelica:** seriously? after all that he’s put us through??

 **Angelica:** remember that time he wore those tight pants and none of us could concentrate on everything all day

 **Eliza:** that’s not fair, it’s not his fault we all fell for him

 **Angelica:** well maybe he should try not being so damn attractive then

 **Angelica:** come one admit it would be fun

 **Angelica:** pleaseeeee

 **Eliza:** ok fine

 **Eliza:** but nothing too bad

 **Angelica:** :)

 **Angelica:** herc, laf you in?

 **Laf:** of course

 **Herc:** certainly sounds like it could improve my day

 **Angelica:** great, let’s set some ground rules first

 **John:** angelica always obsessed with her rules…

 **Angelica:** hey without my rules this chat would be utter chaos and you know it

 **Angelica:** first, the stakes

 **Maria:** how about everyone gives the winner $4 so the winner ends up with $20?

 **Angelica:** only 4?

 **Maria:** not everyone’s made of money like you are

 **Maria:** five is the highest I’m gonna go

 **John:** I’m with Maria

 **Herc:** me too

 **Angelica:** I guess $5 it is. Any objections?

 **Angelica:** I’ll take that as a no

 **Angelica:** ok onto our next order of business

 **Angelica:** he has to do that cute blush of his where his entire face goes red and his eyes go really wide

 **Angelica:** and there has to be at least one of member of the chat there to witness otherwise it didn’t happen

 **Eliza:** And if he starts looking really uncomfortable with what you’re saying, stop

 **John:** sounds good

 **John:** are yall ready to have your ass kicked because you’re all going down suckers

 **Angelica:** haha yeah right

-

 **John:** ANGELICA YOU RUINED MY PLAN

 **John:** YOU CAN’T JUST COME IN AND INTERRUPT ME LIKE THAT

 **Angelica:** well you should have been quicker turtle boy

-

 **Maria:** this is proving to be harder than I expected

 **Maria:** he didn’t even look up from his laptop

 **John:** fool, you’re never gonna get anything out of him while he’s working

 **Herc:** yep that guy’s a workaholic, he probably wouldn’t look up from his work if the room around him was burning

 **Laf:** I do worry about his health sometimes

 **Herc:** luckily he has us to look after him

 **Herc:** that reminds me, has anyone checked he’s had lunch yet today?

 **Laf:** I will do that

-

 **Herc:** game’s over guys

 **Laf:** I WON

 **Herc:** with me as witness

 **John:** but can we trust you…

 **John:** we still don’t know about your secret feelings for Laf

 **Herc:** BECAUSE THEY DON’T EXIST

 **Herc:** please stop going on about it

 **Laf:** he’s telling the truth

 **John:** ok so how did you do it?

 **Laf:** I told him his pigtails were cute and put a flower in his hair

 **John:** HOLY SHIT HE WAS WEARING PIGTAILS

 **John:** THAT’S SO CUTE

 **John:** did you get pics?

 **Laf:** je suis désolé, I didn’t get the chance

 **John:** >:(

 **John:** that’s not fair

 **Eliza:** omg Alex in pigtails is the cutest, I bet the flower made it even cuter

 **John:** you’ve seen him in pigtails too?

 **Eliza:** not this time, but a few times yes

 **John:** this is not fair

 **Herc:** It is really very cute

 **John:** now you’re just teasing me!!

 **Laf:** ;)

 **John:** I don’t appreciate it

 **Laf:** but it’s so… how you say, delightful

 **John:** laf I swear I am close to murder

 **Angelica:** HEY GUESS WHAT I WON SUCKERS

 **Eliza:** you may want to scroll up a little Angie

 **Angelica:** oh

 **Angelica:** but it was a full on blush and Maria was there to witness it

 **John:** well you should have been quicker turtle girl

 **Angelica:** don’t use my words against me

 **Angelica:** you’re the only turtle here

 **John:** out of curiosity, how did you get him to blush?

 **Angelica:** I have my methods… ;)

 **John:** Maria tell us how Angelica made him blush

 **Maria:** she was talking about an essay he’d written, but like super sensually

 **Maria:** it was hilarious

 **Maria:** also I have a video, remind me to show it you later

 **John:** maria you are literally the best

 **Angelica:** more like TRAITOR

 **Angelica:** I don’t like this game any more

 **Eliza:** well maybe you should have listened to me at the start

 **Angelica:** shut up eliza

 **Laf:** so when are you all going to be delivering your $5 to me?

 **Angelica:** ughh I hate you all

 **Laf:** love you too <33

 **Maria:** <3

 **Eliza:** <3

 **John:** <33333333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> I just want to say I don't actually have a plan for this fic yet so I am totally open for suggestions :)


	4. New Edition Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new member shenanigans ;)

_John added Burr to the group_

**Angelica:** JOHN WHAT THE FUCK

 **Angelica:** WE ALWAYS CONSULT THE CHAT BEFORE ADDING NEW MEMBERS

 **Angelica:** and is that Aaron Burr?? as in the one who probably wants nothing more than for Alex to shut up

 **John:** I don’t think that’s true

 **John:** have you seen the way he looks at Alex??

 **John:** yeah maybe he did originally, but I think Alex has rubbed off on him

 **Angelica:** even if you’re right, you can’t just add him to the chat!!!!

 **Laf:** I’m with John, Burr definitely has some, how you say… feelings for Alex

 **John:** i’m gonna let that how you say slide just this once because you’re supporting me

 **John:** burr’s not bad anyway

 **John:** I mean when he actually says his ideas they’re usually pretty good, like alex level genius

 **John:** we could use some more brains on the team right?

 **Angelica:** what about me?

 **John:** well now you can have someone else at your level to talk to. Aren’t you always complaining about being stuck with a bunch of idiots?

 **Angelica:** yes… but BURR?? Seriously

 **Angelica:** don’t you remember when he kept trying to ask me out??

 **John:** oh shit I forgot about that

 **John:** I’m sure he’s matured since then..

 **Burr:** Why do I suddenly have 20 notifications? What is this?

 **John:** HELLO BURR

 **John:** welcome to the in love with Alexander Hamilton support group

 **John:** we hope you enjoy your stay in hell

 **Burr:** How do it leave?

 **John:** wait no, the hell thing was a joke. We’re actually great

_Burr left the group_

**John:** shit

 **Angelica:** told you it wouldn’t end well

 **Eliza:** wait was that Burr?

 **Eliza:** he likes Alex too?

 **John:** yep

 **John:** ima try adding him again 

 **John:** get off to a better start this time

_John added Burr to the group_

**John:** ok please don’t leave this time, just hear us out

 **Burr:** John please stop adding me

 **John:** look… I kinda gave the wrong impression a couple of minutes ago

 **John:** being in this group is actually amazing, everyone’s no nice

 **Eliza:** he’s right

 **John:** just give us a chance pleasseee

 **Burr:** Ok, fine

 **Burr:** What is this group?

 **Eliza:** as the title suggests, it’s a group for all the people who like Alex, where we support each other, talk about how attractive Alex is and generally have fun

 **John:** it’s started when me and Eliza were both helplessly crushing hard on him and realised we we’re the only ones

 **John:** and it’s grown since then

 **Laf:** our petit lion’s charms have attracted many

 **Burr:** I don’t see how I fit into this

 **John:** come on, don’t deny it, you like him too. We’ve all seen the way you look at him ;)

 **John:** Burr?

 **John:** ok great, you’ve got past the first stage of denial

 **John:** since you’re here now you should probably know the rules

 **Angelica:** THE THREE SACRED RULES

 **John:** yeah warning Angelica’s a little obsessed with them

 **John:** it won’t be long before you can recite them word for word

 **Angelica:** Number one: what’s said in this chat stays in this chat

 **John:** Number one: what’s said in this chat stays in this chat

 **Angelica:** Number two: Alex doesn’t find out about this EVER

 **John:** Number two: Alex doesn’t find out about this EVER

 **Angelica:** Number three: if one of us starts dating Alex, the rest of us will be nothing but supportive

 **John:** Number three: if one of us starts dating Alex, the rest of us will be nothing but supportive

 **John:** see?

 **Angelica:** :/

 **Burr:** They sound like a reasonable set of rules

 **Angelica:** finally someone appreciates them

 **Eliza:** it’s not that we don’t appreciate them, it’s just we’d rather not hear them 3 times a week

 **Burr:** Is there anything else I need to know?

 **Eliza:** I don’t think so

 **Angelica:** nope

 **Maria:** Hey guys!! Just got back

 **Maria:** I see we have a new member so I’m not the newbie anymore

 **Maria:** Hey Burr

 **Burr:** Hi Maria

 **John:** Wait, do you two know each other?

 **Maria:** yeah, he helped me with a few legal things with my ex, really helped me get out of a tight spot

 **John:** wow Burr I never knew

 **Maria:** so burr, when did you start falling for Alex?

 **Burr:** I’d rather not talk about it

 **John:** ughh that’s your answer to everything, this group is meant for talking about our feelings for Alex, you’ve got to do it some time

 **Eliza:** We’re all in the same boat, there’s nothing to be ashamed about

 **Burr:** Maybe later, but I’ve got to go now

 **John:** BORING

 **John:** but bye i guess

 **Burr:** Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually kinda have a plan for this now. There's about 12 more chapters planned plus space for some fluffy ones and various shenanigans. 
> 
> Also this is probably gonna take a lot of turns so hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Oh also if you want to check out my tumblr it's @hercdotmulligan


	5. Sad Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual, the exams were much more intense this past week, but on the plus side I'm now done with English lit so I no longer have to remember the millions of quotes I had to learn :D.
> 
> Also the next week is a break from exams before they start again in a week so more writing time

**Eliza:** Did something seem a little off with Alex today to you guys?

 **Eliza:** he was barely responsive when I talked to him, he usually has so much to say

 **Burr:** The office was strangely quiet today, he didn’t even bother me once

 **John:** aww do you miss him?

 **Eliza:** John this is serious

 **Eliza:** plus you of all people can’t make fun of someone for missing Alex

 **Eliza:** Remember when Alex went to Puerto Rico for a couple of weeks?

 **John:** that was the longest we’d spent apart since we met ):

 **John:** also yes serious right no teasing

 **John:** I agree there is definitely something off with him today

 **Eliza:** any ideas on what’s bothering him?

 **John:** nope, he didn’t seem in the mood to talk

 **Burr:** This is certainly very unlike Alexander

 **Eliza:** Burr did anything happen at work that could have caused this?

 **Burr:** Not that I’m aware of, just his usual arguing with Jefferson and Madison

 **Burr:** I’ve got to get working now, I’ll let you know if any new information arises

 **Eliza:** thank you, have fun

 **John:** do you think Jefferson could have done something to him?

 **Eliza:** maybe, but they’ve always argued without major issues in the past

 **Laf:** I don’t think it’s Jefferson

 **Laf:** he passed up the opportunity to talk shit about Jefferson with me

 **John:** woah shit it is bad

 **Eliza:** since he seems unwilling to talk I guess we’re going to have to figure out how to help him together

 **Laf:** I’ll ask George, he often seems to know what’s up with Alex

 **Eliza:** good idea

 **Eliza:** I’ll talk to you all later

 **Laf:** goodbye ma chère

 **Eliza:** bye Laf

-

 **Angelica:** holy shit guys I was sitting with Alex for lunch and I asked him what he thought of the possible economic implications of the UK election and he didn’t want to talk

 **Angelica:** he said ‘Well I wouldn’t want to overstep my place, not that anyone wants to hear my opinion anyway’ and went back to eating

 **Angelica:** obviously I’m glad he’s eating and all but it is seriously unlike him to turn down the opportunity to express his opinion

 **Herc:** woah shit yeah

 **Eliza:** must be something to do with why he’s been acting weird today

 **Maria:** Do you think someone told him he talks too much and he took it hard?

 **Herc:** unlikely, Burr spend the first few months of knowing him constantly telling him to shut up before realising it was entirely pointless

 **Herc:** what was it he always used to say?

 **Laf:** Talk less. Smile more.

 **Herc:** we were all so young then

 **Laf:** how we’ve grown…

 **Angelica:** first of all I doubt any of you have actually matured, and secondly more important matters remember

 **Eliza:** what could possibly make him reluctant to voice his opinion?

 **Maria:** is there anyone who’s opinion he really cares about? Someone who could affect him in this way?

 **Eliza:** Washington, Alex would commit murder if Washington asked him to

 **Angelica:** have you asked him about it yet Laf?

 **Laf:** not yet, I’m going to see him this afternoon

 **Eliza:** cool, let us know if he tells you anything

 **Laf:** of course

-

 **Laf:** I spoke to George and I think I know what’s wrong with Alex

 **Laf:** George turned him down for that promotion he’s been wanting for ages

 **John:** what the fuck why?? He loves Alex

 **Laf:** George doesn’t think it would be good for him

 **Laf:** he says he doesn’t think before he speaks and is worried that if he’s given this promotion he might say something that will irreversibly damage his career

 **Maria:** that would explain what he said to Angelica earlier

 **John:** does Washington know he’s upset?

 **Laf:** yes, he wishes he could make him happy

 **Laf:** he told me to make sure we look after him, he’s delicate despite his tough exterior

 **John:** what do you think we should do?

 **Laf:** I’m with Herc at the moment, we were going to go and talk to him, see if we can make him feel better

 **John:** ok good luck, send my love to him

 **John:** but not the gay love, the totally normal hetero bro love

 **Laf:** don’t worry mon ami, I won’t reveal your feelings for him

-

 **Laf:** he’s not in his office, anyone know where he might be?

 **Burr:** he’s in mine

 **Burr:** he burst in about five minutes ago asking me how I managed to keep quiet all the time and if I really was as cold and apathetic as I seemed or if I was just really good at hiding it

 **John:** we already know which one it is ;)

 **Burr:** after I managed to calm him down he told me about everything with Washington and begged me to teach him my ways

 **Burr:** at least that’s the jist of what he said, the actual version was wrapped up various insults

 **John:** is he ok?

 **Burr:** I think so, he seems to have calmed down significantly since he walked into my office

 **Laf:** can Herc and I come and see him?

 **Burr:** I’ll ask

 **Burr:** ok, he wants to talk to you, feel free to come in

-

 **Herc:** he’s back to ranting about politics, I think he’s feeling a lot better

 **Eliza:** that’s good to hear

 **Eliza:** how about we have a movie night at me and Angie’s place

 **Herc:** sounds great

 **Eliza:** cool, I’ll send everyone the details in the main chat

 **Eliza:** wait Burr’s not in that one is he?

 **Herc:** add him, he’s certainly proved he’s really a member of the squad when he managed to calm down Alex today

 **Eliza:** ok see you all later <3

 **Herc:** see you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea for this chapter inspired by BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk, if anyone has an ideas for chapters they'd like to see feel free to put them in the comments
> 
> thank you for all the comments, they give me motivation to write more :D


	6. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little short chapter of movie night shenanigans

**John:** how come Maria and Eliza get to cuddle Alex and I don’t ):

 **Angelica:** maybe you should be paying attention to the movie and not being on your phone

 **John:** you’re on your phone too

 **Angelica:** I’ve seen this movie before

 **John:** we all have

 **John:** it’s just not fair, Maria and Eliza get to cuddle Alex, you and Peggy have each other, Herc and Laf almost seem to have merged into a single entity, I have no one

 **John:** I’m still convinced there’s something going on between them btw

 **John:** I mean look at them

 **Angelica:** I agree, it’s almost painful to be alone with the two of them

 **Angelica:** one of them needs to just suck it up and ask the other out

 **John:** you do realise they can read all this right

 **Angelica:** that is my intention

 **John:** ohhh

 **John:** well this doesn’t help my cuddle situation

 **Angelica:** you’re forgetting someone

 **John:**??

 **Angelica:** there’s someone else in this room who is also not cuddling anyone

 **John:** Burr? I can’t imagine he’s the kind of person who’d want to cuddle

 **Angelica:** you never know until you give it a try

 **John:** he looks like he’s concentrating on the movie, maybe he’s never seen it before, I wouldn’t want to ruin it

 **Angelica:** now you’re just trying to make excuses, just go over there and hug him you coward

 **Angelica:** you’re not doing it…

 **John:** ok fine, but if he gets mad, it’s all your fault

 **Angelica:** :)

-

 **Maria:** what’s up with John and Burr cuddling? Burr doesn’t seem like the cuddly type

 **Angelica:** John wanted hugs, Burr was the only one not taken

 **Maria:** that makes sense

 **Maria:** they actually look kinda cute

-

 **John:** help I think Burr fell asleep

 **Eliza:** I don’t think he’s the only one, I can hear snoring from Laf and Herc’s corner and Alex is suspiciously quite

 **Maria:** yep Alex is definitely asleep

 **John:** what do I do with Burr?

 **John:** it’s kinda like when a puppy falls asleep on you and you don’t want to move in case you wake it up

 **John:** except Burr weighs a lot more than a puppy and I really need to pee

 **Angelica:** just wake him up, he has the whole of the rest of the night to sleep

 **John:** but he looks so peaceful…

 **Angelica:** well it’s up to you if you want your legs to go numb

 **John:** I’m going to leave him for just a little bit longer

 **Eliza:** we can wake them all when the movie finishes, it’s getting near the end

 **Angelica:** hey Peggy’s feeling left out

 **John:** tell her she’s welcome to fall in love with Alex

 **Angelica:** ‘ew no’ – Peggy

 **Eliza:** I thought so

 **Angelica:** hey this is Peggy, I took Angie’s phone and I just want to say you’re all lovesick losers and I hate you

 **Eliza:** love you too Peggy <3

 **Maria:** should I be worried about Peggy and Angelica rolling across the floor trying to grab the phone?

 **Eliza:** no they do this all the time

 **Maria:** ok well the movie’s over now, I guess we should wake the others

 **Maria:** if they haven’t already been woken up by Peggy and Angelica thudding on the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for your comments, I appreciate every single one so much <3 
> 
> also sorry for Laf and Herc's absence they were... otherwise occupied ;)


	7. Herc and Laf

**Angelica:** soooo I guess we owe a certain two people in this chat congratulations

 **Angelica:** took you long enough

 **John:** I TOLD YOU BOTH

 **John:** I TOLD YOU AND YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED

 **Angelica:** chill John

 **Laf:** we did listen, it just took us a while

 **John:** WELL I’M HAPPY FOR YOU

 **Laf:** thank you, I am happy for us too <3

 **Herc:** <3

 **John:** ugh you two are too cute

 **Maria:** so now we all know, how about you tell us how it happened :)

 **Laf:** well at the end of movie night, when you rudely awoke us from our beauty sleep

 **Laf:** not that Herc needs it of course <3

 **Herc:** nor does Laf, they’re always beautiful even with dark bags under their eyes  <3

 **Laf:** <3333

 **John:** I take it back, I’m not longer happy for you, you’re both too disgustingly cute for my taste

 **Laf:** we could stop talking if that’s what you’d like

 **Maria:** no!! I need to hear this story

 **Laf:** so as I was saying, after we were rudely awaken from our beauty sleep, we decided that neither of us were done sleeping, so we said our goodbyes and we walked back home and I wasn’t ready to let go of Herc yet, so I dragged him into my room.

 **John:** omg did you fuck??

 **Eliza:** JOHN

 **Laf:** let me finish

 **Laf:** we both collapsed onto the bed and I was face to face with Herc, and he was so beautiful, there is no word in either french or english that can fully capture his beauty, deep dark eyes, soft lips that looked so kissable… I was so overcome by the overwhelming beauty that lay in front of me, that I lost control of my actions, I leant forwards and kissed him

 **John:** that’s so adorable I think I’m going to cry

 **Herc:** I was so surprised by the kiss that I froze, and when Laf had done kissing me, they ran into the bathroom

 **Laf:** I thought I had, how you say… fucked up

 **Laf:** but Herc came and talked me out of the state I was in and well now here we are

 **Herc:** we didn’t get much sleep in the end, because we spent most of the night in the bathroom talking

 **Angelica:** the bathroom? how romantic

 **Herc:** any place with Laf in automatically becomes the most beautiful and romantic place in the world <3

 **John:** ok this is too much now, it’s illegal for two people to be so cute together. Can we kick them out the chat?

 **Angelica:** aww John just because you’re jealous

 **John:** shut up

 **Eliza:** well I’m very happy for you both, even if John isn’t

 **Maria:** me too

 **Angelica:** John does bring up a point though, isn’t this chat for people who are in love with Alex? Herc and Laf clearly have feelings for someone else

 **Laf:** while it is true that I am very much in love with Hercules, that does not mean my love for Alexander has gone, I love them both

 **John:** what about you herc?

 **Herc:** same for me, my feelings for Laf don’t make my feelings for Alex any less

 **John:** so you’re both poly?

 **Herc:** yeah I guess, it’s something we talked about last night

 **Herc:** you’re all ok with that, right?

 **Eliza:** yes of course <3

 **Maria:** yep

 **John:** yeah, well I think I might be too so it’s all chill with me

 **Angelica:** wait John you like someone else??

 **Angelica:** tell us!!

 **John:** fuck, I shouldn’t have said anything

 **John:** there’s no way I’m telling you all who it is

 **Maria:** is it because it’s someone in this group ;)

 **Angelica:** I’m going to take that lack of reply as a yes

 **Angelica:** so who?

 **Eliza:** stop bothering him, if he doesn’t want to say, don’t make him

 **Maria:** why are you always so boring Eliza?

 **Eliza:** :(

 **Maria:** I’m kidding, I love spending time with you

 **Maria:** I’ll just never understand how you manage to be so nice all the time

 **Angelica:** trust me it isn’t always, you don’t want to see Eliza when she’s mad, it’s terrifying honestly

 **Maria:** I’ll try never to get on her bad side then

-

 **John:** Alex just asked if I was ok with Herc and Laf dating

 **John:** I almost forgot I told him I liked Laf

 **John:** but now I’m we’re getting takeout together as ‘comfort food’ so it’s pretty good I guess

 **Herc:** have fun

 **John:** I guess you and Laf are going to be doing something together ;)

 **Herc:** yep :) we’re going to Laf’s favourite French restaurant, they say it’s not as good as real French food, but it’s the closest we’re gonna get in America

 **John:** have fun on your date

 **Herc:** you too

 **John:** it’s not a date but thanks

-

 **Burr:** congrats on your relationship Hercules and Lafayette, I hope you’re both very happy.

 **Laf:** thank you mon ami

 **John:** hey burr, you’re ok with us being poly, right?

 **Burr:** yes of course, why wouldn’t I be?

 **John:** ok cool, just checking

 **John:** bye

 **Burr:** bye..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so I kinda couldn't resist making mullette happen 
> 
> hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, comments are highly appreciated


	8. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy pride month everyone!!

**John:** HEY EVERYONE GUESS WHAT’S HAPPENING THIS WEEKEND!!

 **Herc:** pride?

 **John:** yep :D

 **Angelica:** is there a reason you’re talking about it in this chat rather than the one with Alex in?

 **John:** yep

 **Angelica:** care to enlighten us?

 **John:** remember those tight rainbow shorts he wore last year that beautifully highlighted his beautiful ass?

 **John:** he’s wearing them this year too

 **Maria:** nice

 **Angelica:** did you really just used beautiful twice to describe his ass?

 **John:** he has a really great ass though

 **John:** and great legs too

 **Angelica:** I know but you could have been a little more creative

 **John:** ok how would you describe his ass?

 **Angelica:** magnificent, spectacular, cute…

 **Laf:** thicc

 **Eliza:** ok I think that’s enough describing Alex’s ass for now

 **Eliza:** have you all got your outfit’s planned?

 **Laf:** we all have those wonderful capes Herc made us last year

 **John:** yeah!! They look great

 **Herc:** thanks guys

 **Eliza:** wait Maria doesn’t have one

 **Herc:** I can get started on making one, I should have it done before the parade

 **Maria:** it’s ok, I wouldn’t want to take up your time

 **John:** wait are you lgbt? I mean, I’ve never asked. do we have a cishet among us???

 **Maria:** nah I’m bi

 **John:** good

 **John:** I mean like we totally would have accepted you if you weren’t… but could I ever really be friends with a cishet person?

 **Eliza:** cishet people aren’t that bad

 **John:** my past experience begs to differ

 **Herc:** making you a cape would be no problem at all, would you like a bi flag one?

 **Maria:** if it really isn’t too much trouble, then that sounds great

 **Herc:** awesome, I’ll get to work right away

 **Laf:**  I can guarantee you’ll love it when it’s done, no one matches Herc’s skill when it comes to sewing

 **Herc:** aww thanks <3

 **Laf:** <3

 **John:** ugh you two need to stop being all cute and stuff

 **Eliza:** omg this is your first pride as a couple!!

 **Eliza:** are you going to do something special?

 **Laf:** you’ll have to see when we get there ;)

 **Eliza:** I look forward to it :)

 **Angelica:** what do you think are the chances Alex is gonna get in a shouting match with a homophobe again

 **John:** 100% in fact he’s probably gonna yell at at least three this time

 **John:** maybe I’ll get some words in this time too

 **Angelica:** so it’s going to be up to the rest of us to make sure you two don’t go and get yourselves hurt

 **Maria:** maybe you will Ange, but I’m not spending pride babysitting two idiots

 **John:** hey

 **John:** wait I just realised Burr doesn’t have a cape either

 **John:** would you be able to make one for him too Herc?

 **Herc:** yeah, if he wants it

 **John:** BURR

 **John:** BURR!!

 **John:** ugh he never replies

 **John:** well let us know as soon as you see this Burr

-

 **Burr:** hello?

 **John:** finally

 **John:** are you coming to pride?

 **Burr:** I don’t know, I haven’t gone before

 **Laf:** you must! It is such a wonderful event

 **Eliza:** I agree with Laf, it’s amazing

 **Burr:** I haven’t had anyone to go with before

 **Eliza:** well you have us this year :)

 **John:** please come, we’re all gonna have so much fun

 **John:** plus me and Alex need someone to be our impulse control

 **Burr:** I guess I could go

 **John:** great!! we all have capes that Herc made us with one of our pride flags on, do you want one?

 **Burr:** It’s ok, I don’t need a cape

 **Laf:** they’re so beautiful!! Only a fool would turn down the opportunity to have something made by Herc

 **John:** Laf’s right, they look incredible

 **Burr:** Is Hercules happy to make it for me?

 **Herc:** absolutely, it would be my pleasure

 **Herc:** which flag would you like?

 **Burr:** Is the trans flag ok?

 **Herc:** of course, I’ll let you know when it’s done

 **John:** you’re trans?

 **John:** shit sorry, I just don’t remember you mentioning it before

 **Burr:** it’s ok, I haven’t

 **Burr:** I began transitioning towards the end of high school, and I haven’t told anyone since college

 **Eliza:** I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to tell us

 **Burr:** would Alex be ok with it if I came out to him?

 **John:** totally, and if he says anything shitty, not that he would, but just in case he does, I promised to personally punch him in the face

 **Burr:** that’s not necessary, but thank you anyway

 **Eliza:** we’re all here for you always, don’t ever forget that

 **Burr:** Thank you, I appreciate it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this, comments are always appreciated :)


	9. Seabury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a little longer than usual, I wrote a chapter and wasn't happy with it and scrapped it but then I wrote this and I'm pretty pleased with it

**Angelica:** Did you all see Alex absolutely demolish that asshole Seabury??

**Angelica:** he completely tore his whole argument apart it was glorious  

**John:** yes!! that racist pathetic excuse for a human being finally got what he deserved

**Angelica:** did anyone get a video I want to savour the absolute despair on his face as Alex ripped apart his privileged ass

**Laf:** I recorded the whole thing

**Angelica:** you are my favourite person Laf, please send it to me

**Laf:** of course mon ami

**Laf:** Herc and I were considering posting it on youtube and sharing his humiliation with the whole world

**John:** please do that, I hope he never forgets this and cries himself to sleep every night for at least the next month and is too ashamed to ever leave the house again  

**Eliza:** that seems a little extreme

**John:** didn’t you hear the shit he was saying???

**John:** he literally said slavery wasn’t that bad and was ‘giving an opportunity to people from third world countries’

**John:** I can’t even begin to comprehend the ignorance in that statement

**John:** and called black lives matter a terrorist organisation while defending the kkk in the same sentence

**John:** people like that deserve to rot in a cell for all eternity

**Eliza:** oh shit, Maria and I didn’t get there until a little later, I must have missed that bit

**Eliza:** you’ll have to send me the video

**Laf:** of course, I will send it to you all

**Angelica:** some of the stuff he was saying literally made me want to go and tear his head off

**Angelica:** but damn Alex’s rebuttal was good

**Herc:** it’s crazy what he can do with words

**Herc:** I mean I could hardly keep up with listening to some parts of it, his brain must work so fast

**Herc:** but ‘my dog speaks more eloquently than you’ such a great insult

**Herc:** i mean he doesn’t even have a dog, but that makes him all the more hilarious

**Maria:** racist fuckwards being shouted down is always an enjoyable experience but I think that was one of the best things I’ve ever witnessed

**Maria:** you should totally post that video on youtube btw

**Maria:** instil fear into the hearts of racists across the world

**John:** let them know the wrath of Alexander Hamilton is coming for them, and there’s no escape

**Angelica:** our modern day superhero, coming down to save us from the racists with his incredible power of words

**Burr:** I don’t think you should post the video

**John:** what why??

**Burr:** If you put him out there it’s going to instantly put a target on his back, it’s bad enough he went up and put himself in front of a crowd today

**Maria:** he sent a racist home crying, how is that not good?

**Burr:** not every racist is a pathetic loser like Seabury, some are dangerous and if Alex doesn’t learn when to shut his mouth, someday he’s going to get in serious trouble

**John:** you can’t seriously believe he should have just let him keep saying all that shit???

**Burr:** Believe me, I hate every word that comes out of his mouth as much as the rest of you, but what if the next racist Alex decides to yell at is violent, what if he’s carrying a gun?

**Burr:** I just don’t want to see him, or any of you, hurt

**John:** but we can’t just let them keep doing what they’re doing

**John:** we can’t create an environment where racists feel safe to spread their hate

**John:** if we spread this we can prevent the problem before it starts, stop them from ever gaining the confidence to become violent

**John:** letting nazis get what they want has never worked

**John:** sometimes you have to risk it all for a real change to be made

**Angelica:** John has a point, we can’t just do nothing

**Angelica:** we’ll ask Alex about posting the video and see what he thinks, it’s about him after all, so he should be the one to make the decision

**Laf:** I agree with Angelica, I will hold the video until Alex has made his decision

**Burr:** I think we all know what he’s going to say

**Burr:** look I know you don’t agree with me, but I don’t want to see any of you hurt unnecessarily

**Burr:** I’m sorry for making you mad, I just want you to understand the dangers involved

**John:** hey it’s ok, we’re not mad

**John:** I think most of us can be a little impulsive at times, we need someone like you to keep us from doing stupid shit and getting ourselves hurt

**John:** I don’t think any of us could be mad at you, given it’s clear you care about Alex so much, we all want him safe

**Eliza:** John’s right, don’t be afraid to disagree with us, we’re not going to be mad

**Herc:** unless you agree with a shithead like Seabury

**Eliza:** we’re all united by our love for Alex so it would be hypocritical for us to be mad at you for caring

**Burr:** it’s not just Alex, I care about the rest of you too, please just promise to be careful

**Herc:** don’t worry I can keep all these knuckleheads under control

**John:** aww Aaron loves us

**Burr:** I wouldn’t go that far

**John:** :(

**Angelica:** now you’ve mad John sad!

**Burr:** alright fine, I love you

**John:** :DDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> both the things Seabury said are genuine things I've seen people saying and what the fuck??? 
> 
> anyway thank you for reading and thank you so much for all your wonderful comments <3


	10. Reynolds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't checked because it's getting late and I want to get it out today so let me know if you spot an errors

**Maria:** Reynolds is back

 **Eliza:** What? Are you ok? Does he know where you are?

 **Burr:** Did he approach you?

 **Maria:** No

 **Maria:** I don’t think he knows I’m here

 **Maria:** I just saw him across the store and panicked and ran

 **Maria:** I’m home know, I’m safe, I don’t think he saw me

 **Eliza:** Are you ok? Do you need someone there with you?

 **Maria:** That would be nice

 **Eliza:** I’ll be right over

 **Eliza:** just breathe, we’re not going to let him hurt you

 **Burr:** We’ll get this sorted, in the meantime keep yourself safe

 **Maria:** yeah I’m sorry for bothering you all, just when I saw him I panicked. I thought I’d got away from him and seeing him here today

 **Maria:** what if he finds me again? What if I have to move? I’ve finally built a life for myself and now he’s just come in threatening to destroy it all again

 **John:** you don’t ever have to apologise for telling us stuff

 **John:** Is there anything I can do?

 **Maria:** not that I can think of

 **Maria:** just, don’t tell Alex please, he tends to go into things head first and that’s the opposite of what I need right now

 **Maria:** his first attempts at helping me weren’t exactly successful until Eliza stepped in

 **John:** of course

 **Laf:** he would probably would go straight to confront him

 **Laf:** I love him, but he lacks how you say.. self-restraint

 **Burr:** Is Eliza with you yet?

 **Maria:** yeah she just got here

 **Burr:** I think one of you should always be with you, so if you do encounter him you won’t be alone

 **Burr:** Just until we figure it out

 **Maria:** you guys don’t have to do that, I can deal with it

 **Burr:** you shouldn’t have too

 **Laf:** we’d all be happy too

 **John:** absolutely

 **Herc:** always

 **Maria:** ok thank you, I wouldn’t want to be an inconvenience though

 **Laf:** Mon ami, we would never consider you an inconvenience

 **Laf:** In fact, we’d all be happy to spend time with you

 **Laf:** between the six of us, they’ll always be at least one free

 **Maria:** thanks Laf

 **Maria:** you all are the best you know

 **Burr:** I’m going to find out why Reynolds is here, and if necessary, find a way to get him out of here permanently

 **Burr:** We’re not going to let him get to you

 **Laf:** I’d like to help with that, if that’s ok?

 **Burr:** Yeah, I could use some help

 **Maria:** I really don’t deserve all this

 **Eliza:** you deserve the world Maria

-

 **Eliza:** Is anyone free to be with Maria? I have to go to the orphanage

 **Herc:** Me and Laf can head over

 **Herc:** We’ll be there in 5-10 minutes

-

 **Burr:** As far as I can tell, Reynolds is just here to collect something from a friend of his and should be gone within the next couple of days

 **Burr:** I’m going to keep tabs on him just in case, but I don’t think he knows you’re here

 **Maria:** thank god, so it’s just two days I have to avoid him for?

 **Burr:** Yes, Alexander’s starting to get suspicious though, keeps asking what I’m doing

 **Maria:** I want to tell him, I really do, but I know he’d want to confront Reynolds and that’s just going to make things worse

 **John:** I can keep him distracted, just let me know when you need it and I can keep him away from whatever it is you’re doing

 **Burr:** thanks John

 **Angelica:** you know what Burr, I think my first impression of you was wrong, you’re actually a pretty good guy

 **Burr:** um thanks I guess

 **Burr:** I just wish there was a way to get this piece of shit the punishment he deserves

 **Angelica:** Me too, I’m going to change the justice system one day, so it’s not so easy for abusive rapists like Reynolds to get away and when I do he’s going to be in a whole lot of trouble

 **Laf:** We’re all backing you

 **Laf:** You’d make an excellent president you know

 **Angelica:** maybe one day

 **John:** Well you have my vote

 **Eliza:** mine too!!

 **Angelica:** good to know my campaign will get two votes

 **Laf:** trois!!

 **Laf:** And I could be your vice president

 **Angelica:** you know what maybe running for president isn’t such a good idea after all

 **Laf:** I’m offended

 **John:** who would you chose as your vice president?

 **Angelica:** out of all of you? Alex

 **Angelica:** He matches my wits, almost everything we say in total agreement, but we still challenge each other

 **Angelica:** He’d make a good vice president, if he just manages to keep his mouth shut and doesn’t end up saying something that ruins the whole campaign

 **John:** not fair, just because you’re in love with him

 **Angelica:** we’re all in love with him

 **John:** but can you imagine Alex with that kind of power??? He’d probably mouth off everyone else in the government before he even stepped into the whitehouse door

 **Angelica:** you can hardly talk, you’re just as bad as he is

 **Angelica:** Need I remind you of the incident with Charles Lee?

 **John:** yeah well I’m not your hypothetical vice president

 **Angelica:** I’d hope he would have matured somewhat by then

 **Angelica:** he has been getting a little better since Washington turned him down for that promotion

 **Burr:** Are you forgetting what happened with Seabury just a couple of days ago?

 **Angelica:** that asshole had it coming

 **Angelica:** anyway that’s enough about my hypothetical/future presidential campaign, we have more important matters at hand

 **Burr:** Unfortunately there’s not much else I see that we can do, it seems the only option that doesn’t risk Maria’s safety is to wait it out

 **Angelica:** I’m going to get that asshole one day, mark my words

 **Maria:** you’ve all already done enough, I can’t even begin to tell you how grateful I am

 **Eliza:** it’s the least we can do for a friend

 **Eliza:** you’ll always be safe with us  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for everyone who reads and comments, I appreciate it so much
> 
> the next chapter has some interesting developments so I hope you're going to enjoy it


	11. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somehow That_hamilfan managed to predict almost exactly what happened in this chapter
> 
> hope you enjoy it!
> 
> also I'm sorry it's been a while - I've had lots of exams, but all my exams are done now and I'm free!!

**Eliza:** is he ok??

 **John:** yeah he’s doing fine, the doctors say there’s not going to be any permeant damage

 **John:** they had to give him more pain meds though and now he’s asleep

 **John:** but while he was awake he wouldn’t stop talking, which is a good sign I guess, already back to his usual self

 **Eliza:** yeah that seems good, when he wakes up tell him we all hope he gets better soon

 **John:** he’s a fucking idiot though, why would be do that???

 **John:** confronting a known violent armed man is probably the worst idea he’s ever had and that’s saying something

 **Laf:** for someone as intelligent as Alex, he really is very stupid sometimes

 **John:** and he was HAPPY about it HAPPY                                                                                                    

 **John:** the police say there’s almost certainly enough evidence to lock that scumbag away now

 **Laf:** well that’s some good news amongst all this

 **Eliza:** wait he was happy about getting stabbed because it means we can send Reynolds to prison?

 **John:** yep

 **John:** even joked that he wished it was more serious so we could keep him there longer

 **Eliza:** jesus christ

 **Laf:** are we going to have to get him one of those weird child leads you Americans have

 **John:** god what if it was worse? What if Aaron hadn’t found him when he did and instead someone stumbled across his body after he bled out in the alleyway?

 **Eliza:** I guess we shouldn’t think about it and be grateful Aaron noticed he was missing

 **Eliza:** is he there too?

 **John:** yea, he yelled at Alex for a solid three minutes or so for being so stupid until the nurse told him Alex needed rest

 **Eliza:** is he doing ok?

 **Burr:** yeah I’m fine        

 **Burr:** I swear to god his inability to keep his mouth shut is going to be the death of him one day

 **Angelica:** he hasn’t exactly had the best record this week so far, first Seabury and now Reynolds

 **Angelica:** he seemed to be doing so well before

 **Laf:** he’s always had a bad record when it comes to Reynolds, that man knows how to get to him

 **Maria:** I’m so sorry this is all my fault

 **Maria:** if it wasn’t for me he never would have confronted Reynolds, he shouldn’t have put himself at risk, I should have stopped him

 **Angelica:** this is not your fault at all, no one is to blame but Reynolds and perhaps Alex, once he puts his mind to something no one can stop that  

 **Eliza:** hey nothing Reynolds does is your fault, you’re a victim of his actions, you can’t be responsible for them

 **Maria:** I just feel awful, he hurt me and now he’s hurting the people I love too

 **John:** well he’s going to prison now so he won’t be able to hurt you or anyone else anymore

 **John:** he seems to be stirring, I’ll keep you all updated on what’s going on

-

 **Herc:** fuck I just heard, I’ve had so many customers today I haven’t been able to pick up my phone all day

 **Herc:** how’s he doing?

 **John:** he’s now fully awake and talking non-stop, but every time he tries to get up he winces and has to lie back down

 **John:** but the doctors say he’s ok to have visitors now so y’all can come if you want

 **Laf:** We will be there immediately

 **Eliza:** me too! I’ll get Angie and Maria

 **John:** ok, the doctor said only two at a time so some of you are gonna have to wait in the waiting room but he’ll be glad to see you

 **Eliza:** I call dibs on going first

 **Laf:** Not if Herc and I get there first

 **Eliza:** >:(

 **John:** if you want to come first maybe you should actually get here instead of texting

-

 **Angelica:** how did he find out about Reynolds being here by the way?

 **Burr:** I think Reynolds found him, or at least they bumped into each other

 **Burr:** he was going to get coffee before it happened

 **Angelica:** should have known they’d somehow cross paths with each other

 **Angelica:** Washington just arrived can we send him in?

 **John:** yeah just a sec I need to tear Eliza and Maria away from Alex

 **John:** Alex wants to know if he looks mad

 **Angelica:** he has his serious face on, it’s hard to tell

 **John:** ok you can send him in now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it ended in a kinda weird place, the rest of what I imagine happening wouldn't fit into the group chat
> 
> Also I've been thinking about some of the things that happen behind the scenes with all these chapters and when I'm done with this I'm going to be posting lots of bits which are writing the events that are mentioned in a lot of these chapters so they'll be lots of Alex and just seeing all the things you don't get to see in this work so I hope you'll enjoy that :D


	12. Falling in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was suggested by someone a while ago and I can't remember who sorry! thank you for the suggesting I enjoyed writing it. Also this is my longest chapter of this fic to date (almost 2000 words??)

**Maria:** I’m so glad Alex is out of hospital, I couldn’t stand seeing him lying there and he didn’t seem to like it either

 **John:** it’s so good to have him back

 **Laf:** agreed

 **Maria:** hey I was wondering how this chat started

 **Maria:** when did you all start liking Alex?

 **John:** freshman year at college, it was difficult not to fall in love with him. he had more passion than anyone I’d ever met, and his writing was something else, didn’t harm that he also happened to be one of the most attractive man I’ve ever laid eyes on

 **John:** Herc introduced Laf and I to him and we quickly became friends. We were all really close

 **John:** but there was this one time where he was really stressed about an essay for one of his classes, and he had pulled three all nighters in a row

 **John:** I tried to get him to sleep, but he yelled at me, told me I didn’t understand how important it was and that I didn’t understand him at all, and that broke my heart so I left and curled up in bed thinking I’d lost the best friend I’d ever made

 **Laf:** what about me and Herc :((((

 **John:** ok one of the best friends I’ve ever made

 **John:** anyway, the next morning I woke up to find seven sheets of paper slid under my door, a letter from Alex

 **John:** it said how sorry he was for shouting, telling me how much he valued our friendship along with stories of things we’d done together and how much he enjoyed them, he said he’d never had a group of friends before, that he wanted us to know him better but he was scared we wouldn’t like it, then he said he’d spent all night writing it instead of his essay because he wanted it to be perfect and he valued our friendship more than any essay

 **John:** I cried while reading it, I still have it

 **John:** I think that was when I really realised how much I loved Alex

 **John:** of course I didn’t tell anyone for ages. I was scared alex would find out and be freaked out or something

 **Maria:** that is so adorable, did he really write seven pages?

 **John:** yep

 **Maria:** I’m not surprised tbh

 **Maria:** What about you Laf?

 **Laf:** well I met Alex at the same time as John and I too was entranced by his beauty and way with words, also he spoke magnificent French

 **Laf:** It was nice having someone else to share my language with

 **Laf:** I wasn’t infatuated with him as quickly as John was, but I was certainly intrigued and he was undeniably attractive

 **Laf:** there’s not a moment I can pinpoint when I fell in love with him, he drew me in slowly, a bit more with every word

 **Laf:** when John confessed his crush to Herc and I, I told him he wasn’t the only one who had fallen for Alex’s charms and also his crush wasn’t exactly subtle

 **John:** :/

 **Herc:** and John replied ‘not you too!! We should start a group chat ‘the in love with Alexander Hamilton support group’

 **John:** yeah, eliza had told me about liking him just that morning, and then I said I wondered who else wanted to join and herc just slowly raised his hand

 **Laf:** and so this chat was born

 **Maria:** nice, what’s your story Herc? John and Laf said you introduced him to them?

 **Herc:** yes, I met Alex just before he started college, he was young scrappy and hungry, just out the foster care system, having recently arrived in America and with virtually no money of his own

 **Herc:** my family took him in for the summer, to help get him on his feet and ready for college

 **Herc:** he had a strange energy around him, I could never figure it out, but I knew straight away he’d fit right in with John and Laf, and I was completely right, he was an amazing addition to our group

 **Herc:** also very attractive and extremely smooth when he wanted to be, could practically have anyone he wanted

 **Herc:** though I didn’t realise it until I heard John and Laf say it, I was slowly falling for him

 **Herc:** it didn’t help I was simultaneously falling for Laf

 **Maria:** so it’s been a pretty long time for all of you?

 **John:** you could say that

 **Maria:** what about you Eliza, I know you told me you met him at a party but I don’t know the details

 **Eliza:** Angie and I met him a bit later than the others, me and Alex were just going into our second year and there was a party, Angie said it would be good for Peggy and I to go along

 **Eliza:** I felt a little out of place, I hadn’t been to many parties before, but Angelia was sweeping the room, no one could keep her eyes off her, but then I saw the guy she was talking to and my heart went boom

 **Eliza:** I stared helplessly, him and Angelica seemed to be really hitting it off. I thought they were going to get together

 **Eliza:** but suddenly they were walking towards me and Angelica introduced us and we talked. He flirted but it seemed as if he was just having a bit of fun

 **Eliza:** he was completely hammered and didn’t seem to know where to go so Angie and I took him home and let him crash on the couch

 **Eliza:** After that we became friends and he didn’t pursue anything romantic with me so I took the sign and didn’t either, but one time I was sitting with John and noticed him staring at Alex just like I had at the party so I told him and he looked almost like a deer in the headlights, I couldn’t help but laugh a little

 **John:** I was surprised ok?? I thought I was hiding it well

 **Laf:** oh mon ami… you were not

 **Eliza:** that night I found myself added to this chat along with John, Laf and Herc and it was my turn to be surprised

 **Maria:** so the chat started with the four of you? What about Angelica, what’s her side of the story and when did she join?

 **Angelica:** well at the party we were surrounded by typical collage boys, loud drunk obnoxious. Burr even tried to flirt with me again

 **Angelica:** emphasis on tried

 **Angelica:** then Alex came up and spoke to me. At first I thought he was just like the rest, although he was usually attractive, but I decided to give him a chance, and I’m glad I did

 **Angelica:** talking to him was exhilarating, finding someone who matched my wits, offered up interesting ideas, then I turned and saw Eliza’s face and realised she was utterly helpless

 **Angelica:** plus he was a sophomore whereas I was a senior, I thought she might be a better match for him, so introduced them and stood aside, at least until Eliza dragged an extremely drunk Alex over to me and begged me to let him crash at our place

 **Angelica:** after that we got closer, and those feeling I’d developed for him that night just intensified, but I kept it all inside. I could tell Eliza still liked him too and I knew if I told her how I felt she’d never go after him

 **Maria:** so how come you ended up in the chat

 **Angelica:** I noticed she had taken to checking her phone a lot, I thought maybe she’d finally landed a date with Alex but was keeping it from me, and one day her phone was just sitting on the counter when it buzzed and I couldn’t help but look.

 **Angelica:** It was a message from John in the group chat, and well I was curious so I scrolled down the notifications of many more texts from the chat

 **Angelica:** then Eliza caught me reading it which lead to an awkward confession that I liked him too and so she added me to the group

 **Angelica:** it was a mess when I arrived, just a whole load of pining and little actual support, so I created the rules and went from there

 **Maria:** woah so this chat has existed a long time before I joined

 **Angelica:** I guess it has, I’ve never really thought about it

 **John:** how stupid we all must seem pining over one guy for so long, no wonder most of us haven’t had the most successful love life

 **Maria:** it’s understandable, Alex just draws you in in a way you can’t explain

 **John:** what about you, what’s your story with Alex?

 **Maria:** Eliza already knows all this, well you all kind of know about Reynolds, but one weekend he left with some friend of his to complete a deal and I knew it was my only shot to get away

 **Maria:** I’d heard Alexander was smart, I had nowhere else to turn so I showed up one day, told him my boyfriend was beating me and I needed help so he took me home and well, he was attractive and it was clear he was attracted to me and one thing lead to another and we had sex, in fact we did multiple times over the course of the weekend

 **Maria:** then Reynolds came back and found out and he reacted as you’d expect

 **Maria:** thankfully Eliza noticed what was going on between Alex and I, and stepped in

 **Maria:** Eventually with her, Alex and some help from Aaron, I got out

 **Maria:** Alex apologised for how badly he handled the situation, and him, Eliza and I spent more time together, getting to know each other, I’m sure you all understand how things went from there, up until I spoke with Eliza about it and she told me about the chat and I met all of you.

 **Herc:** Alex never has been able to keep it in his pants

 **John:** Aaron you’re the only one who hasn’t told your story

 **John:** so how did you start liking him?

 **Burr:** I’d rather not talk about it

 **John:** that’s what this chat if for

 **Herc:** the rest of us have spilled our deepest darkest secrets

 **Burr:** I just don’t feel like talking about it right now

 **Laf:** you are the worst Burr

 **John:** aw come on, please

 **Burr:** ok fine. I started liking him when we were working on a project together for law school. He’s intelligent, quick thinking, attractive and sometimes isn’t an annoying shit. Happy now?

 **John:** shit man I didn’t mean to push, it’s ok if you don’t want to tell us things

 **John:** are you ok? You don’t have to but we’re always here to listen if you want to talk

 **Burr:** yeah I’m fine don’t worry about me

 **Burr:** I’m sorry for getting mad, I’m just not in the mood tonight

 **Eliza:** it’s ok, never feel like you have to say anything, we’re all happy to let you have space if you need it

 **John:** yeah man it’s chill

 **John:** just talk to me if you ever need someone, I don’t want you suffering on your own

 **Burr:** I will  

 **John:** promise?

 **Burr:** I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're gonna find out what's going on with Burr in the next chapter :)


	13. Theodosia

**Burr:** I want to apologise for my behaviour last night. I was dealing with my own shit and I took it out on all of you and that wasn’t fair, sorry.

 **Eliza:** it’s ok, that’s perfectly understandable

 **Herc:** yeah man we all have bad days, we understand

 **John:** are you ok? Have you managed to sort out whatever it was?

 **Burr:** actually I wanted to talk to you all about something

 **John:** go ahead we’re always here to listen

 **Burr:** I think I want to leave this chat

 **John:** shit are we annoying you, if so I’m so sorry, please just tell us whatever it is that annoys you and we’ll stop

 **Laf:** Do you not feel welcome here? What I said yesterday, it was a joke between friends, how you say,, banter, we all want you here

 **Herc:** ^^

 **Maria:** that’s true, we definitely want you here

 **Burr:** No none of that

 **Burr:** It’s just that I met someone and I really like her and I think she might like me to, but I’d be uncomfortable going into a relationship being in a chat about loving someone else

 **Eliza:** that’s wonderful! What’s she like?

 **Burr:** she’s smart, funny, beautiful, kind, her smile seems to light up the whole room. I met her at pride, she’s trans like me and I’ve clicked with her so quickly unlike anyone before

 **Eliza:** aww, I’m so happy for you

 **Herc:** woah Burr’s got himself a girl, congrats

 **Maria:** oh I think I spoke to her at pride, Theodosia right? She seemed great

 **Burr:** yes, she really is

 **Maria:** awesome, I hope it all works out for you

 **Angelica:** I hope your flirting isn’t as bad this time around as it was with me

 **John:** are you going to ask her out?

 **Burr:** I think so

 **John:** well good luck, not that you need it, of course she’s going to want to date you

 **Burr:** thank you

 **John:** you don’t have to leave the chat you know, you’re part of the family you don’t have to keep liking Alex to stay

 **John:** Herc and Laf are dating and they’re still here

 **Herc:** our situation is a little different to Burr’s

 **John:** still you don’t have to leave, we’d all miss you

 **Angelica:** John stop being so melodramatic, it’s not like he’s suddenly going to stop talking to us

 **Burr:** I’d be more comfortable leaving, sorry

 **John:** you don’t have to be sorry, I just like having you here

 **John:** do whatever makes you happiest though

 **Burr:** like Angelica said, I’ll still talk to you. There’s not much to miss

 **John:** yeah I know, ignore me I’m just being dumb

 **Burr:** I wouldn’t call it dumb, it’s nice to know you actually like having me here

 **John:** of course I do!! You’re awesome and always thoughtful and you look out for Alex even when he’s being a dick

 **Burr:** thanks, same for you. I don’t think anyone could hope for a better friend

 **Burr:** and thank you for adding me to this chat, I’m glad I got the chance to become friends with you all

 **Eliza:** we’re glad to be friends with you too!

 **Laf:** aww it’s getting sentimental

 **Maria:** shut up laf we were having a nice moment

 **Laf:** I think you ruined it more than I did

 **Maria:** did not

 **Laf:** did

 **Angelica:** jesus christ how old are you?

 **Burr:** anyway I’m going to leave now

 **John:** bye love you

_Burr left the group_

**John:** fuck guys I think I like Burr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand there it is because obviously John needs more suffering in his life :)
> 
> don't worry this isn't the last we'll see of Burr 
> 
> also I didn't even really ship Burrens when I started writing this, I was just reading back one time and realised it kinda seemed like John liked Burr so I just rolled with it


	14. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a mixture of fluff and angst for this chapter

**_John:_ ** _fuck guys I think I like Burr_

**Angelica:** I think that was pretty obvious 

 **John:** what??? no it wasn’t

 **Laf:** mon ami, it definitely was

 **Angelica:** you literally just said bye love you

 **John:** in a FRIEND way

 **John:** are you all just going to tease me or are you actually going to offer support?

 **Angelica:** unrequited love, what’s new?

 **Angelica:** we all feel it for Alex and now you feel it for Burr too, although I’m still not sure exactly what you see in him

 **John:** you guys are the worst friends ever

 **Eliza:** it’s ok John, you did really well being supportive of him and Theodosia, I know how hard that must have been

 **John:** thank you Eliza, you’re the only good friend

 **Angelica:** hey I was just being honest

 **John:** was I really that obvious?

 **Laf:** yes

 **John:** fuuuuuck

 **John:** do you think he knows?

 **Angelica:** nah he’s probably too caught up with Theodosia to notice

 **John:** that’s not helping            

 **Angelica:** Look John, I get having an unrequited crush sucks, we all do that’s why we made the chat, but there’s really nothing we can do about it, you’re just going to have to wallow for a few days and just wait it out

 **John:** why can’t I fall for someone who actually likes me back for once?

 **Angelica:** I feel you

 **John:** what if this ends up being like Alex and lasts for years?? I don’t think I can cope with another crush like that

 **Angelica:** you’ll be fine, you’ve survived this long liking Alex, you’re stronger than you think

 **John:** it doesn’t feel like it right now

 **Laf:** Angelica is right, you’ll be ok and one day and you’ll fall in love with a wonderful man who loves you too because you’re wonderful and I’m sure lots of people love you

 **John:** that’s easy for you to say, the guy you like likes you too

 **Laf:** and the same will happen for you, just be patient

 **John:** I’m tired of waiting for someone to love me

 **Eliza:** it’s ok to feel that way, I’m sure all of us have felt that way at some point

 **Herc:** I certainly did before everything happened with Laf, you’ll find your Laf one day

 **Eliza:** but you already have people who love you, we all do, Alex does, Aaron does

 **John:** I know, but that’s different

 **Eliza:** I know and I know it hurts, but don’t ever forget you are loved

 **John:** thanks, I love you too Eliza

 **John:** I really do appreciate you all, having you is far more than I ever thought I’d have

 **Laf:** you know what we haven’t done in a while? A picnic

 **Angelica:** we literally had one five days ago

 **Laf:** yes but Alex was there, we haven’t had one with just us

 **John:** you mean the kind of picnic where we just lie on the ground and whine about our problems?

 **Laf:** yes

 **John:** sounds perfect

 **John:** just as long as you and Herc aren’t as sappy as you were on Sunday

 **Laf:** ok that’s settled, we’re having a picnic tomorrow at the park at midday

 **Laf:** I will provide the food, all you have to bring is yourself

 **Eliza:** I’m in

 **Herc:** I’ll come, but I don’t know how long I’ll be able to keep my hands off Laf

 **Maria:** sounds fun, I’m in

 **Angelica:** sure, can I bring alcohol?                                    

 **Laf:** I will bring some French wine, but no more than two glasses each

 **Angelica:** killjoy

 **Laf:** I will not have you getting drunk and ruining my beautiful picnic   

 **John:** ok we’re doing this then

-

 **Laf:** EMERGENCY

 **Maria:** what? Are you ok?

 **Laf:** I don’t have any cheese to make the sandwiches with

 **Maria:** jesus Christ Laf you scared me

 **Angelica:** when you know Laf for long enough, you learn not to worry about what they say, they’re very over dramatic

 **Laf:** what if it was a deadly emergency??? Would you just let me die??

 **Angelica:** probably

 **Angelica:** did you not learn from the boy who cried wolf?  

 **Laf:** anyway, this is a real emergency, I can’t make the sandwiches without cheese

 **Angelica:** chill, I have cheese in the fridge, I’ll bring it round

 **Laf:** THANK YOU, YOU SAVED THE PICNIC

 **Maria:** I definitely see what you mean by overdramatic

-

 **Laf:** why are the rest of you not here yet? Only Herc and Eliza are here

 **John:** It’s still ten minutes to midday, I’m not late yet

 **Herc:** hurry up, I’m hungry and Laf won’t let me start until you’re all here

 **John:** ok I’m just going to magically make the subway go faster

-

 **Laf:** John it’s now 12:01 and you’re the only one not here

 **John:** I can literally see you right now, I’m about to arrive chill

 **Laf:** I don’t think Herc can last another minute with all that pent-up energy he expended this morning

 **John:** ew I don’t want to hear about that

 **Herc:** I was lifting weights, you don’t need to have such a dirty mind

 **Eliza:** I think I see you!                       

 **Herc:** finally we can start eating

-

 **John:** did you all move while I was in the toilet?

 **John:** seriously where are you all, this isn’t funny

 **Angelica:** it’s fucking hilarious, you should see your face

 **John:** where are you???

-

 **John:** fuck you all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for your comments, I haven't had time to reply to them all individually, but I appreciate every single one <3


End file.
